A Sacrifice :: Part 1
by x poetic tragedy x
Summary: A twisted, retelling of Final Fantasy VIII.


  
  


A Sacrifice

  
  


It was a bright, sunny day in Balamb Garden and many of the students were about to take a journey that would name their destiny. The SeeD test. If they passed, they would become SeeD cadets-young soldiers on a mission to defeat a sorceress-if not, then their life must go on. Outside, two young men, gunblade specialists infact, were practicing for the test. One with a mop of dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a determined complextion, the other with short blonde hair and the same blue eyes but, with a spark of anger that's faint to the naked eye. The battle had been going on for hours and both men were becoming tiresome. The blonde haired boy, whose name was Seifer, was now hoping for a quick victory. He cast Fire on the other boy named Squall. A sudden burst of flames ingulfed the young man knocking him to his feet and causing him to drop his gunblade. Seeing that Squall was helpless, Seifer decided to end the fight now. With a quick movement of his gunblade, he cut Squall across the forehead. Drops of blood fell from his forehead onto the ground. Squall wanted revenge on Seifer and he knew the time was now. He got up off the ground, grabbed for his gunblade and, just as Seifer did, cut him across the forehead but, in the opposite direction. The battle was over.

*******

Squall is asleep. He is dreaming except there is nothing to be seen in his dream. All there is, is a voice, a a woman's voice, a threatening voice.

_"You and Seifer have been enemies for a while, haven't you Squall?? He used to tease you a lot at the orphanage and now he has hurt you even more than before. And you want revenge, don't you Squall? I can help you take revenge on him. Make him suffer. But only if you join me.....and become my knight."_

Squall suddenly woke up in shock from the voice that he just heard in his head. It sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure who it was just yet. The voice lingered in his mind.

"Are you okay?"

"My head hurts."

Squall Leonheart is a young man of seventeen. He is wearing a short, fur-lined jacket, a white shirt and black pants. Around his waist are three red belts-one worn the right way, the other two crossed in the shape of an x around his hips. On his neck is a necklace, with a lion carved pendant that hangs from a short metal chain.

He looks around and finds himself in the infirmary with Dr. Kadowaki looking over him. She is a middle-aged woman with black hair that is starting to turn gray.

"I think you'll be just fine. Now who's your instructor? Ah yes, Quistis! I'll call her up right now."

In the distance Squall could hear Dr. Kadowaki phoning Quistis.

"Quistis? I've got one of your students in here. Can you come pick him up now? Good. He'll be fine. Have a scar left on his forehead though."

After a couple of minutes pass, a young, slender woman walks into the infirmary. She has blonde hair that has been put up in the back leaving her with two long bangs. On her face are tortoise shell glasses and a stern, yet worried look, in her eyes. She is dressed in an instructor's uniform-a black long-sleeved jacket and black shorts as well. On her jacket lapels is a design in blue.

"Squall, are you alright? You shouldn't have been fighting like that."

"Tell that to Seifer." He sat up.

"I've already had a talk with Seifer about it too. Squall, your field exam is today! Are you prepared?"

"Yeah. And no thanks to Seifer."

"Come on Squall, it's time for class. Walk with me to the classroom?"

Reluctantly, Squall followed Quistis out of the infirmary. The bells that told everyone class had started rang loudly in the halls of Balamb Garden. A few of the newer students scurry off to class while, most of the veteran student take their time. Quistis is trying unsucessfully to talk to Squall.

"Why don't you ever talk?"

"Because I don''t have anything to say to anyone."

"I think you do Squall. You just don't know how to say it."

"...Whatever..."

"I _knew_ you'd say that!" She giggles.

They finally reach the elevator that takes everyone up to the second floor where all the classrooms are located. They walk down the hallway and turn to the right. Down the hall is Quistis' classroom. When they enter, all the students scurry to their seats except for the 'Trepies'-Quistis' fanclub-who stand and admire Quistis. Seifer is standing in the back of the room. Quistis sits down in her desk. 

"Everyone, please have a seat." says Quistis.

The Trepies, Squall and Seifer sat down. Everyone else was already seated.

"Now I know that some of you have your SeeD field exam today, so you will be excused from class. The rest of you will report to study hall for the rest of the day. You're all excused. Oh, and Seifer, do not injure your opponent while practicing!"

"And Squall, I need to talk to you."

The rest of the class leaves except for Squall and the Trepies. The Trepies are giving Squall threatening looks.

"Squall, if you didn't already know, I'm assisting you on your field exam. Be prepared and ready to meet at the front gates at 1400 hours. You are excused."

Squall is almost about to leave but, remembers that he has to get his Guardian Forces first. He goes to his desk in the back of the classroom and turns on the computer that is embedded into the desk. He scans for his GFs and gets assigned Quezacotl, the thunder god, and Shiva, the ice queen. He quickly equips both of them, turns the console off and leaves the classroom.

Running down the hallway to the elevator, Squall bumps into a young girl with short, brown hair and striking turquoise eyes. She falls to the ground.

"Ow!" She says.

"Are you alright?"

She jumps up and hops her way over to Squall, who was only about two feet away from her.

"There. Tee hee. Um, is that homeroom over there?" She points to her right. Quistis' classroom is seen faintly in the distance.

"Yeah, but class is over. You just missed it."

"Darn! I'm new here. Would you mind showing me around? This garden is soooo much bigger than my old one!"

"Sorry, I don't have the time."

"Oh. Okay." A look of disappontment is seen on her face but, is quicked vanished by a smile. "I'll see you around then. Bye!" She runs off towards the classroom and is gone.

Squall continues to the elevator and goes down the the first floor. He can hear the voices of many students gossiping and their hopes of being SeeDs one day. Though he'd like to walk around the Garden, he decides to go meet Quistis now. Besides, he was already late enough as it is. On the way to the front gate, he drew five cure spells from a draw point knowing that he would need them later.

Near the front gate, Quistis is waiting for Squall patiently. She is wearing a sleeveless, salmon colored shirt that zipped up just towards the middle revealing a little of her stomach. Also on her arms were burgundy colored sleeves. Underneath her skirt, which was the same salmon color as her shirt, were black pants. She was tapping her right foot, which was wearing a brown boot, while waiting for Squall.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then we're off on a journey for a lifetime!" 

Little did she know that Squall's journey had just begun.

*******

Back in the Garden, Seifer Almasy decided he wanted to spend sometime with his girlfriend, Rinoa Heartilly, in Timber. He hadn't see her for a few days and missed her a lot.

Seifer was wearing a a vest with silver lining that formed a cross in the middle, black pants and boots. Over all these, he wore a gray trenchcoat that had a design of two red hyperion crosses on the sleeves. On his neck, a silver ID necklace with his name "Seifer Almasy" inscribed on the back.

"Can we come too Seifer?" asked Raajin.

Raijin's friend Fuujin just stared at him and yelled "RAGE!"

Raijin and Fuujin were members of Seifer's posse. They were Seifer's only true friends. Raijin wore an open blue vest and brown baggy pants. Fuujin's attire consited of a long sleeved blue shirt and black pants. She had an eyepatch on her left eye.

"Sorry Raijin, but I'd like to spend some quality time with my girl! It's been a week since I've seen her!" said Seifer, "I'll catch you guys later! Seeya!"

Seifer ran off towards the front gates of the Garden and on his way to Balamb where he would catch the next train to Timber. When he got to Balamb, he quickly boarded the next train.

He hadn't told Rinoa that he was coming to visit so hopefully she'll be home when he gets there. They'd been going out for two years now, and Seifer was starting to think about asking Rinoa's hand in marriage. He thought the world of Rinoa, but just wasn't sure if he was ready to ask. 'Maybe in a few more weeks' he thought.

The train stopped at a halt and a whistle blew, telling it's passengers that's they've arrived in Timber. Seifer left the train, and walked to Rinoa's house. It was a small, one-story building that was painted white with a forest green trim. Seifer helped her buy this house last year so it meant a lot to both of them. Seifer might even move in with her later when he finishes his training.

"Rinoa?" Seifer said hopefully, "Are you home?"

A young woman emerged from the hallway. She had shoulder-length black hair with brown streaks and coffee brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue duster with a black speghetti-strap shirt. With that, a blue-jean skirt and black biker shorts underneath. On her arms were arm-warmers that were the same color as her duster. Around her neck was a silver chain with a plain silver ring attached to it.

"Seifer!!" she yelled excitedly, "I wasn't expecting you!"

She ran towards Seifer and jumped up into his arms. Seifer barely caught her. He gave her a kiss that she returned, then put her back on the ground. She was jumping up and down excitedly.

"How'd you get that scar??" she asked pointing to his forehead. 

"Some numbskull named Squall gave it to me." he said with a sneer. 

"Oh.....So, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I missed you Rinoa! I wanted to come see you!"

"But isn't your SeeD exam today?"

"Not for a couple of hours. Besides, they know I'm late a lot, so it won't make much of a difference."

"Well, I don't want you to fail your exam!! I know how important being a SeeD is to you!"

"But it's not as important as you are Rinoa."

Rinoa blushed. She knew that Seifer really cared for her and that he would do anything in the world to be with her. She just wished that he would be more responsible with his training.

"Seifer, you know I'd love to be with you but, I think you should get back to the Garden. I don't want you to fail your test!! If you got into SeeD that would mean you'd be able to help out the Forest Owls even more than you already are!"

Seifer knew that was true. The Forest Owls were a resistance group that Rinoa lead against the Galbadian President, Vinzer Deling. She started the Forest Owls because Deling has caused suffering in Timber for far too long. Seifer helped Rinoa during missions with the Forest Owls and knew that the money he'd be getting from being a SeeD would help them a lot.

"If passing that test helps you and the Forest Owls, then I'll leave now."

"It will help us Seifer."

"Then I guess I'll see you later."

He gave Rinoa another kiss then left for the train station.

*******

Squall and Quistis had just come back from the field exam. Squall didn't do too well.

"Squall, I can't believe you disobeyed me during the exam! You could've gotten us killed!"

"But I didn't Quistis, did I?" replyed Squall, "Did I pass or not?"

"What do _you_ think Squall?"

"I think I did!"

"Sorry Squall, but you're wrong."

"I can't believe you Quistis!! Just because I disobeyed you once, means that I failed the test??"

"It's not just that you disobeyed me Squall, but you almost got both of us killed!"

"Well I'm sorry Quistis, but I guarantee that you'll regret failing me later. You'll regret it."

Squall walked of in a huff of anger, leaving Quistis at the front gate.

"No Squall," she said as she was heading for the Garden as well, "You'll be the one regreting it."

*******

Seifer had just gotten back at the Garden when he saw Quistis walking back inside angrily.

"Hey Quistis! What's wrong?"

"Nothing concerning you Seifer!" she replyed rudely.

"Sorry! By the way Quistis, what time is my exam again? You're assisting me right?"

"Sorry Seifer, but I'm going to have to cancel your exam. I've been having a really bad day and I don't want to go out again. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with Headmaster Cid."

She walked off towards the elevator and was gone.

Seifer just stood there, staring at the elevator, devestated. 'What was he going to tell Rinoa?' He wondered. She really needed the money that he would earn from being a SeeD cadet for the Forest Owls and he really wanted to give it to her. 'I'll just have to visit and tell her tomorrow' he thought.

He walked back to his dorm and fell asleep thinking of Rinoa.

*******

"Cid, I need to talk to you about one of my students," said Quistis, "preferably Squall Leonhart."

"Yes, Quistis, go on."

Quistis was standing in the middle of Headmaster Cid's office. Cid was a stocky, middle-aged man with gray hair. He has been the Headmaster of the Garden for several years, so he practically knew all of his students. Especially gunblade specialists like Squall.

"Well," began Quistis, "Squall's changed. When we were inside the fire cave for his exam, it seemed like something possed him! He wasn't following any of my orders and nearly got us killed. I don't know what's happening to him! He used to be one of my top students, always listening to what I said even if he didn't have anything to say to me." she paused, "Cid, have I failed as an instructor? Is it my fault that Squall's changing?"

"Quistis, it's not you....I should know. I know what's happening to Squall. He _is_ being possed. By someone I know infact."

*******

The next morning, which was not as sunny as the day before, Seifer hopped out of bed and quickly caught another train to Timber. Before he boarded the train, he stopped by the jewelry shop to make a copy of a ring.

When he arrived in Timber, he was suprised to find Rinoa in the train station. She ran towards him and gave him a warm hug.

"Hi! What are you doing here? In the train station I mean." 

"Waiting for you!! You said that the day after your SeeD exam that you'd visit me if you made it!! I knew you'd become a SeeD!! I just knew it!!" she said with delight.

"Umm...Rinoa, I didn't get to take my test. Quistis cancelled my exam and who knows when she'll want to re-schedule it! I'm sorry Rinoa." he said sadly. 

"She cancelled it? Why? Did you do something wrong?"

"No, I didn't do anything," he sighed, "She was just having a bad day and I guess decided to take it out on me."

"I hope she re-schedules it soon Seifer."

"So do I. Rinoa, there's something that I want to give you," he said while pulling out a ring from his pocket, "will you wear my ring?"

He handed her a silver ring with a hyperion cross on it. "Yes, Seifer, I'll wear your ring." she gave him a kiss, took off her necklace and stung the ring onto it with the other. "That way, you'll always be near my heart."

*******

Meanwhile, Squall was pretty pissed off at Quistis. Infact he was pissed off at the world. Nothing was going his way and he wanted to change that. Suddenly, he heard that voice in his dream again.

_"Squall, do you still want to get revenge? Then join me at the Timber television station today. I shall knight you and you will help me rule the world!"_

"Yes! I will do it! I will become your knight!" he screamed.

Within a couple of minutes, Squall was bound on a train for Timber.

*******

Rinoa and Seifer were walking around town, hand in hand, talking about how to re-schedule his SeeD exam, when all of the sudden, a monitor for the television station turned on. They stopped to watch what it was about.

_On the screen was President Deling ready to give a speech, when out of no where, Squall appeared. He looked like he was under some sort of mind control. "Will you join me?" a woman dressed in black asked, "Will you be my knight?"_

"Yes," replyed Squall, "I will be your knight." He bowed down to the woman. "I am under your control." 

"Good," she said. She said something to Squall that no one else could hear, which sent him on a mad rage, killing everyone in the station except for the President, who fled before Squall could get to him. 

"Come," she said, "Our work here is done." With a flick of her wrist, a black portal opened in the wall. Squall entered, then the woman and the portal closed. They were gone.


End file.
